Why Why Not!
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: This is part six of the Skit Series- Kim Shorts what these will be are short stories focusing on Kim in some way.


Why?… Why Not!

A.N. Hey everyone all reviews welcome and I do not own Kim Possible

The most annoying part of these stories is that I have to repeat 'I do not own Kim Possible' with every single one, ah well small price to pay to get my ideas out there.

Thanks for listening and please review

This is part six of the Skit Series- Kim Shorts what these will be are short stories focusing on Kim in some way.

* * *

She glanced over at Ron and saw that he was sound asleep while Rufus watched the screen eating popcorn and occasionally dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. Kim's eyes narrowed tonight she had taken them out to eat, dancing, and now she had thought that a nice way to end the evening was with a romantic movie, apparently Ron didn't agree. It had been Kim's idea for this date as a way of saying 'sorry' and 'thanks for staying by my side' during the time when she had lost her memory of her and Ron dating. Now Ron was asleep, that thought kept intruding and she let it build up.

Times like this made her question why she was dating Ron to begin with. They had started out the best of friends and spent almost their entire lives up until now together, as friends. There were days when she looked at Ron and still saw the brother that she loved and other days as the man she loved, and yet there were some days that Kim saw Ron the Buffon. When she had kissed Ron it had been magical but a part of her mind was arguing with her about how forced this felt. They had many adventures together during their time together, but they were non-romantically inclined adventures. It seemed like there were people out there who said, "Okay Kim you and Ron are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, don't try to fight it."

There were many things about Ron that made Ron, well Ron. He was incredibly clumsy, if there wasn't any gravity to hold people down Ron would have been halfway to the sun already. Then if something important came up Ron wouldn't remember it. Every time something came up she had to remind him, after a while of reminding Ron of dates he had set up she had learn to do it all and save them both some time. Also whenever they were on their dates he used the kiddy menus and coupons, seriously he seemed to have almost no desire to grow up. That just reminded Kim of how Ron never took anything seriously, even things that would have an impact on the rest of his life. Sometimes Kim felt like she was babysitting a hyper active child twenty-four-seven.

Ron made a small noise in his sleep and the look on his face had a child-like innocence that would touch the heart of anyone. Kim smiled and let her thoughts turn to more pleasant things as she got a blanket and covered Ron then sat back down. Now despite all of Ron's flaws there was one thing Kim could count on when it came to Ron and that was that Ron would always have her back. When they were in pre-school she saved Ron from some bullies and ever since then he had been her first and best friend. Kim could count on one hand the number of close friends she had; Ron, Rufus, Wade, and Monique. Then she had friends, acquaintances, and then enemies.

No matter how bad some things got Ron was always cheerful, positive, and upbeat and Kim could rely on him to improve her mood. Ron was always there by her side making sure that everything was going great for her. There were several times when he stepped aside, usually vocally, when he thought that Kim would be happier following a certain path even if he believed otherwise. Ron was the solid pillar in Kim's ever shifting life, the bastion of stability that when things got to rough and she needed to stop and relax there he was. True Ron could be a goof, a lay about, and numerous other things, but he was always Ron the sweet lovable buffoon who saw Kim for the woman she was.

As though he could sense her thoughts Ron rolled over onto Kim covering both of them with the blanket and made a content noise. Looking down on Ron Kim thought, "_Why date Ron?… why not!"_

* * *

A.N. I have a dream that one day I will combine Kim with all the other characters; romantically, friendly, family, enemy, and what have you. I hope to write enough good short stories that make it seem believable that Kim could really be paired with all these other characters. However I can not do this alone I need you to leave reviews. Please let me know what you think of these stories so that I can make my dream come true. Thank you all for listening and please leave a review.


End file.
